The Littlest Foe
by shoulderbread
Summary: When a Higurashi relative visits, Kagome is forced to take care of her Aunt's friend. Naturally, Inuyasha doesn't trust this mischevious new addition to his team, and tries to convince his friends the same. (too lazy to write a good summary;-; Just keep scrolling)
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: This is really good fanfiction (hehe, totally got them. It's gonna' be so funny when they find out it's only moderately good huehuehue :{D)**

*

"I'm home!" an energetic Kagome popped her head into the unfamiliar house. It was a weird feeling that had taken her awhile to get used to. To visit a house she had lived in for so long, only to feel detached from it all.

"That's weird…" her brow furrowed as she slipped her time-traveling backpack off her shoulder, a bit miffed on how silent it was. The quiet house was soon forgotten when an ecstatic laugh sounded from the kitchen, followed by indecipherable conversation.

 _Mom rarely has guests over... What's going on?_

Just then her pack bumped something bulky.

"Eh?"

Another bag had taken her usual spot; the suitcase stood by the door, it's busy design nearly giving her a headache. Many of the pockets were packed tight with random-looking objects, clothes and other miscellaneous items spilling past the sides, where the zipper alone couldn't contain them. It could have easily been someone's living room stuffed in there!

"What the?" she trailed off.

Before Kagome could connect all the dots on her own, a loud, tactless voice erupted from beyond the hallway.

"Is that my favorite niece!?!?!?!"

 _Oh no…_

*

"The fish are done." Miroku informed everyone in the hut, maintaining his usual calm disposition.

"Yippee!" Shippo grabbed one of the skewered fish excitedly, biting into it with a muffled 'yum'.

Sango chuckled along with Miroku as they both unknowingly reached for the same fish. Sango could feel her heart pounding as soon as their fingers brushed, her hand lingering there a moment too long.

 _Stop blushing! He's probably thinking something perverted as always!_

She scoffed weakly, pulling her hand away and steadying her racing heart. She had managed to dampen her blush quite a bit, but she turned her head just in case.

 _This monk… I never learn, do I?_

Shippo was frowning at both of them now, showing especial disappointment for Miroku, who was currently honking the air between Sango and himself.

"You guys are really something…" he mumbled just quiet enough for only himself to hear. Kirara, who was enjoying the fish Shippo had snuck her, purred in agreement.

"Hey Inuyasha, lunch is ready." Miroku called towards the entrance where Inuyasha sat cross legged, his knee bouncing as it always did when Kagome wasn't with them. Miroku smirked in amusement, Inuyasha's ear twitching like crazy. Behind all that anger, they all knew what emotion he was really hiding.

Sango shook her head. His temper was going to get the better of him one day.

"Try to be more understanding Inuyasha, Kagome has a family and responsibilities in her time." Sango explained kindly, casually taking another bite of fish.

Inuyasha hopped up as if he were sitting on hot coals, quick to defend himself, "What do ya' mean I-I-I!!!!"

"Sango is right, Kagome sacrifices a lot to come and help us." Miroku agreed.

"Hmf!" Inuyasha huffed.

Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"Hm?" they all hummed.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that would ya'!"

"Like what Inuyasha?" Miroku asked for everyone else.

"I'm-I'm goin' for a walk okay!" with that, he turned and ran off before anyone could think to stop him.

"What a child…" Shippo crossed his arms.

"He seems to really care for Kagome…" Sango gazed through the curtains hanging past the door, brown eyes trained on the red dot growing smaller and smaller against the setting sun, "It almost seems like he's her pet sometimes though." she giggled as everyone nodded their agreement.

*

 **Super Fancy (and normal) A/N: everyboday~~ I know you enjoyed this chapter so press that heart until it bleeds :) Don't worry, it doesn't hurt! (Well, maybe it does. I've never thought to ask him…)** **I love constructive criticism- well actually I hate it- but I trust that you will be nice**!

 **So make sure to leave a buttload of comments and likes so I can take over fanfictio- Er, I mean so I can give you some more of my _totally not shit_ fanfiction!:D (100% quality content btw B))**

 **(Haha, totally tricked them into thinking I'm normal:{D lol)**

 **-SHOULDERBREAD is outie-**


	2. -KKKserRRRRversRRSshuHSingHHHdowHSSS-

**A/N (because we're all too lazy to write Author's Note): This chapter is a bit longer… Just to get you hooked… And that is when I will atta- I mean sunshine and rainbows! Hope you enjoy my fanfiction!!!!:)**

*

The air was sweetened with the oncoming bloom, the aroma thick and almost sickening to a sensitive nose. Spring was coming soon, it was obvious.

A short breeze carried through then, relieving the half-demon's nostrils somewhat and tousling the unmowed grass surrounding his shadow-clad figure. He pulled his hair over his shoulder, protecting it from tangles. Petals danced playfully past, swirling around in a stubborn loop until they slowly departed from each other, going their seperate ways. And yet, he payed these no mind. He was ignorant to the beauty everyone else saw in this field.

 _What is so wonderful about a plant slowly dying in front of ya' anyway?_

He glared at them, smacking the petals away if they got too close, treating them more like a disease then the harmless things they were.

Inuyasha huffed, his voice sounding gruffer than usual as he threw himself into the ankle-deep foliage, dandelion seeds floating up from around him, and riding the the current of the lively sun-kissed valley.

Now that he was alone he could think more clearly, something he usually avoided. It felt so lonely without...without...

 _Grr, stop thinking stupid things!_

He shook his head until the blush subsided, returning to the angry expression he always wore.

His companions were right about most things, but he wouldn't be caught dead admitting something so embarrassing. Who would just openly say they miss someone, or tell someone everything they're feeling?

He launched himself from the grassy coffin that was forming around him, an unintentional growl rolling straight out from his gut. He ruffled his silver mane, the debris that had collected in it falling to the littered earth. He sat in contemplative silence, scratching his head in controlled annoyance.

 _Humans are so hard to understand…_

Just then a stick snapped in the distance, and Inuyasha assumed his fighting stance, clawed hand poised at his belt.

*

"So, I heard all about this mysterious boyfriend you have~" a young teasing voice sung from across the kitchen table.

Kagome nearly choked on the tea she was sipping, some runaway droplets landing on the clean sweater she had changed into. It was a gift from last Christmas, sewn by her great-grandmother herself. It was so hard to find clean clothes anymore, what with her traveling back in time every moment she got a chance to.

 _Sorry Grandma!_

The poor girl grabbed at the napkins set out on the table, rubbing at the spots with little result. While her free hand reached for more napkins.

"Here, let me fetch you a washcloth, you'll only tire yourself with those napkins!" her Mother rose from the table, rushing for the sink in an urgency only a mom could possess.

All the while, Kagome's strange Aunt snorted and cackled from across the table, absolutely tickled by the sudden turn of events.

"Oh-Ohhoho! I'm sorry darling, I have always been one for slapstick comedy!" she shook her head, catching her breath as she rasped out a few more chuckles.

Although her Aunt was quite eccentric, and a bit annoying if we're being honest, you could tell her apology was genuine. It was best not to dwell on the matter, for it was no one's fault but her own.

The stain picked up with little fuss thanks to the washcloth, so it really wasn't that big a deal. "Haha, it's alright." she spoke through her teeth, sweatdropping, "it was my fault anyway."

Her Aunt's eyes widened in surprise, "Why, this isn't the Kagome I knew! You were always so headstrong as a child!" she laughed heartily, her shoulders bouncing as they always had when she laughed.

"Haha, was I?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yes, now that I think of it, Kagome was a bit rambunctious when she was younger..." Kagome's Mother looked up thoughtfully, adding fuel to her sister's fire.

 _Not you too!!!_

Tired of talking about herself, Kagome shifted this unwanted attention onto someone who actually wanted it, "So, Aunt Ayama, what are you doing for work this week?"

Aunt Ayama's eyes twinkled with a childlike excitement, as if she was waiting all day to be asked. "Well…" she got up from her chair, turning around to display the ugly dress she was wearing from all angles. "as you can clearly see, I am an old lady before she started wearing my clothes line!"

"How… Interesting…!" Kagome's Mother forces out of politeness.

"I know, I know" she rolled her eyes while taking off the grey wig, the hairs wiry and frayed.

All that remained was a rather ugly wig-cap, which she in turn removed before placing both of the articles on the nearest counter. "Ah, much better!" she shook her hair out and let it fall past her shoulders, a sigh of relief sounding from her as she gently massaged her scalp.

Aunt Ayama had always been known for her good looks, but at that moment she looked absolutely absurd. The realistic wrinkle makeup made her face look old and shriveled, whilst her hair was the embodiment of youth.

Kagome couldn't suppress her giggles, her Mother included.

"Yeah, laugh it up, but you still haven't answered me Kagome! I want to hear everything about this new boyfriend of yours~!" Aunt Ayama seemed genuinely excited, bouncing up and down in her chair as if she were still a schoolgirl.

"That's the thing, I don't have a boyfriend." Kagome shrugged, closing her eyes nonchalantly as she took a sip of her tea.

Her Aunt deflated like a balloon, "How can that be? A pretty girl like you should be knee-deep in boys!" she was so disappointed that she nearly fell out of her chair. Her Aunt did love to be dramatic.

"Haha, only my knees, huh?" Kagome chuckles nervously.

"But your Mother told me all about that guy! There's just no way!" she darts back up, pointing an accusatory finger at her niece.

"I don't know what to tell you!" Kagome laughs nervously, possibly the 3rd time that evening, "Honest!" her hands shot up in surrender.

 _Wow, scary…!_

Mama Higurashi flashes Kagome an apologetic smile.

Aunt Ayama looked like she was about to say something, but her phone interrupted her before she could even make a peep.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes and mock-vomited before silencing the insistent ringing. "Hey, yeah, yeah. Mmhm. Why're you calling me on my vacation? Mark did what?! Gosh, why isn't he fired? Fine, I'll cut my vacation two days, but that's it. I'll be over by tomorrow. Yes! No, he's not dead! That's not even funny! Okay, buh-bye."

Aunt Ayama closed her phone and placed it on the counter after typing up a quick text message, then looked back up at her family, then in the direction her car was parked.

"I need your help with something."

*

 **A/N: Who uses flip-phones anymore?? MURDERERS. Only murderers… And does anyone get that Mark reference?( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **WTF!? What happened to my * lenny fa-*SOUND OF A THOUSAND SCREECHING DONKEYS***

 **-SHOULDERBREAD has been attacked. Waiting for further instruction… Buffering...Buffering...BufKHHHRRingRRRRRKKSSSHH-**


	3. Innocent Revenge

**A/N: Agh, freaking Mark broke fanfiction again!ònó Just pretend what happened last chapter didn't happen. Worst tech support rep ever**!

*

Buyo's pelt prickled at the sight of it. "Mrow!"

"Hm… I don't know…" Mama Higurashi looked down at the small ball of fluff resting in her sister's hands, her voice riddled with uncertainty.

"C'mon, it'll only be for a day or two!" Aunt Ayama gave her best puppy-dog eyes, lifting the tiny creature to give her better access.

"It's not that I don't want to help you, we just can't have dogs in this house! It's out of my hands." Kagome's mother explained apologetically, holding tightly onto her apron as if it were a stronghold.

"Yes that's right, Grandpa is terribly allergic." Kagome chimed in as she was picking up their disgruntled cat.

"Oh please Kagome! You can take care of it, can't you?!" she got down on her knees in front of her, seeming to have tuned out their excuses completely.

"Huh?!" Buyo meows loudly and makes a break for it, jumping down to the floor where he was safe from the scary woman slamming her head into the floor.

 _I should have never got involved! Me and my big mouth!_

"Please oh please Kagome! I will never ask for anything ever again!!!" Ayama starting bowing down to her as if she was the Buddha himself, inching closer and closer with that sleepy puppy, looking irresistibly cute as it wobbled around in a daze. Her Aunt's bawling only seemed to grow louder the longer she went unanswered. Buyo's constant hissing didn't help either.

 _She doesn't let up!_

"Ugh! F-fine!" Kagome snatched the sleeping puppy from her Aunt's cupped hands, Ayama's crocodile tears evaporating into thin air as if the dog were sitting on a button.

 _Ah... The sweet sound of silence...!_

"I really can't thank you enough Kagome!!! Ciao!" the crazy woman bolted for the door, leaving poor Kagome with her animal.

"W-wait-!!!"

Kagome was about to ask about dog food, but Aunt Ayama's revving car engine answered that question for her. She visibly whitened, looking more like a sheet of paper than a highschool girl (conspiracy anyone?).

"Ehe. Ehe. Ehe." she could feel all the extra baggage this dog threw on her shoulders piling as high as a skyscraper. She already had so much homework to do!

 _It's alright… I didn't need a life anyway… hehehe..._

"Haha, you shouldn't have given in so easily! She'll know how to get you next time." her mother laughed nervously. "Having an animal takes a lot of responsibility, Kagome. I hope you can handle it..."

"Oh no… What about Grandpa…" she planted herself in one of the kitchen chairs with little ceremony, the puppy nestled in her hands waking up to stretch and yawn. It was a tiny thing, it's fur soft and ruffled. It had to be at least 2 months old, and that was being generous! It looked like it was just born 2 weeks ago!

 _Hopefully it doesn't need to be nursed! I don't know what I'll do!_

The dog waddled tiredly onto the dining table, sniffing the bowl of fruits her mom had placed out for company.

"Haha, I guess we'd better keep it a secret from Grandpa! Just keep the puppy in your room for the time being, and I'll sort everything else out."

"Are you sure Grandpa won't notice?" Kagome looked up at her mom for assurance, while her mom took this opportunity to wipe the table under the girl's arm.

"He probably will, but I know your Grandfather well. He'll just assume it's some sort of demon!" Mama Higurashi smiled innocently down at her daughter before leaving to clean out her rag.

Kagome gulped.

 _Mom can be a bit of a devil sometimes…_

"I even forgot his name! How am I supposed to take care of him!" Kagome dropped her head, which then collided painlessly into the table-top. The puppy's head whipped around and was soon over to inspect her for injury, sniffing her forehead with smothering concern.

Her mother pondered for a moment before speaking, "I believe she said his name was Po..." Po yipped in approval, and Mama could only chuckle as she patted his soft head, "Well, there's no arguing with that!"

Kagome only groaned, moving her head away from his probing wet nose and licks. It was already hard enough balancing her life in the fuedal era, and now this dog was dumped in her lap along with everything else she had to worry about.

The front door swung open, and Kagome couldn't believe her luck! She had come back! "Is Aunt Ayama here yet!?" Sota's disappointing voice boomed with enthusiasm as he raced toward the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

 _Did everyone know about her coming over but me!?_

When he was finally in the room with them, he began searching for their troublesome Aunt, "Hello? Aunt Ayama? Why isn't she here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sota," Mama Higurashi soothed, messing up her son's hair, "she had to go back home for work. She promised she'd be back in a day or... more." She then patted him affectionately on the head one more time before resuming her motherly duties. "Chin up, she'll be back soon!" she turned to her other child, "Oh, and Kagome, don't worry about buying dog food for him, I'll be going grocery shopping today." she smiled back at Kagome as she scrubbed another dish.

"Thanks mom." she replied, grateful for all the trouble she was going through for her. She felt bad that all she was able to express in that moment was dismay.

"Dog food?" Sota glanced at Kagome in curiosity.

"Take your shoes off when you come in Sota, you're tracking dirt everywhere." his mother pointed at the floor where a mess of little feet entered their kitchen.

"Yes mom." he slid off his obnoxious light-ups and dropped them by the wall, catching a glimpse of the puppy as he bent over. "Ah! We can't have do- AHMMFMM!"

Kagome slapped her hands over Sota's mouth before he could inform their neighbors any more lf their situation.

"Quiet down Sota! This must stay a secret!" she urged in a whisper, sweating from all of this afternoon's stress.

"MmMmMmMMMm!?"

Kagome removed her hands from her brother's face and wiped them on her skirt.

 _Gross Sota…_

"Do you mean it's... _CONFIDENTIAL_!" he asked excitedly.

"Ye-yeah, something like that!" Kagome smiled, a little scared of what that word might mean to him.

"Sota, come over here and help me make dinner." Mama Higurashi beckoned her son over, distracting him from her frazzled daughter.

Kagome plopped back down in her seat, burrowing her face into crossed arms. She peeked past to watch Po, who was knocking over the salt shaker and teasing Buyo who sat menacingly under the table.

He had interesting fur, pelt completely white except for a light grey splotch located on his buttocks. It was short and slightly curled too, feeling more like a duckling under her hand.

Po's head swiveled to face the girl, sensing her gaze on him. He trotted over and nudged his head against her, giving her a friendly sniff every now and then. He dug himself into the opening of her sleeve, rubbing his scent off on her as he played in her sweater.

 _Maybe Inuyasha will know how to take care of him... He is dog after all... Oh, I don't know!_

*

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha had his hand completely wrapped around the hilt now, prepared to pull it from its sheath at any given moment.

The grass hissed as wind past through it, the only sound heard for miles.

 _I'm not mistaken, there's something hiding out there!_

"Ergh!" he unsheathes the tetsusaiga, the metal forming into a bulky sword, "If you're not going to come out, then I'll make ya'!" he proceeded to lift the heavy sword above his head "WIND SCA-"

"Wait wait! Please sir, don't strike me!" a little girl popped up through the grass, arms up in surrender. Her mannerisms were surprising polite, children were usually a bit more brash at this age.

"Huh?" he lowered the powerful weapon, and looked at the girl, utterly confused. "Hmf." The tetsusaiga returned to its shabby form as he slowly put it away. "What're you doing out here all alone, it's dangerous around here for a human!"

"I'm from the village over there," the girl pointed to her right, and surely a small cluster of huts resided just past a shallow knoll.

 _There's no reason for her to be lying… And yet this all seems a bit fishy… Could it be another one of Naraku's tricks? No matter what it is, I must be on guard!_

"And I've come out here in search of Kagome!" the girl announced confidently, anger and determination etched between her eyes. Her respectful speech seemed to have only been a one-time thing.

 _Ka-Kagome!?_

"Hey! How do know Kagome!?" he demanded.

"Huh! You know her too!? Please answer me strange man! I must find her!" she hollered back.

"I asked you first! And who you callin' strange!?" Inuyasha stamped like a toddler pulling a trantrum, pointing at the girl like she was some kind of troublemaker.

"So you are looking for revenge too!" she exclaimed excitedly, a hopeful glint in her large brown eyes.

"Don't just go assuming things brat!"

A woman's voice called out from the village below, the little girl's head turning in recognition, "Oh, that sounds like my mother! I guess I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" she waved goodbye and ran down the hill she had supposedly come from, leaving Inuyasha behind before he could say no.

"Hey come back here! I'm not done with you!" he beat the air with his fist, almost chasing after the annoying mortal.

 _Ah, forget it!_

The sun was a mere sliver on the horizon now, the wispy clouds tainted with orange. Shadows clung to the darkening forest, the warm breeze turning cool in the twilight. Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly, letting his hunger be known to the crickets chirping in the brush.

*

The dog-demon ripped the fish from the stream, its whole body squirming powerfully in his grasp. It had proven difficult for him to hunt for fish so late in the day, but the child's hands were much too small for such a task. Not to mention, her strength wasn't exactly ideal.

"Eat this, Rin." he handed it to the small girl and turned away to sit on the river's rocks. Humans had a very important ritual to follow before they could eat anything it seemed, it took quite a while longer than a regular demon, who are most commonly known for swallowing their prey whole. The particularly greedy ones anyway.

He felt it best to go away during this time, the main reason for this being he didn't really find it all that interesting.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled brightly, waving goodbye to his back.

"Oh thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru! I will cherish this holy fish since it has touched by your very hands my Lord! I will never wash my hands! For me, your humble servant, this is my greatest honor!" the toad-demon could have easily drilled his nose into the ground if Lord Sesshomaru allowed for this butt-kissing to continue any longer.

"Jaken." he glanced back at his servant, his voice carrying its usual sharp edge.

"Y-yes my Lord?" the demon lifted himself from the dirt, picking up his staff.

He turned back towards the river, "Prepare the fish for Rin, then we'll continue up the mountain."

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you think it would be wiser if we rested!?" Sesshomaru continued to walk forward, ignoring his whiny servant.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin stops petting the grazing Ah-Un, and calls for the toad.

"Yes, what is it Rin! And it's rude for a child to go yelling in someone's ears!"

Ah-Un churtles noisily as he munches on grass and wildflowers, missing Rin's company.

"Are you going to teach me how to cook fish?" she asked pleasantly, turning back to stroke Ah-Un's mane.

"Yes, of course I am! Didn't you listen to Lord Sesshomaru!?" Jaken griped, waving his staff around as he always did when angered.

"Haha, sorry Master Jaken." she says sweetly as she collects a handful of wildflowers for the beast.

"No need to constantly apologize! Go wash up in the stream, that animal is filthy! And be careful not to fall in! It'll be my head!" Jaken yelled one thing after another while stacking wood on a dirt patch.

Sesshomaru watched from afar, the human girl was much more talkative now it seemed. He originally planned to just let her follow him, it was only a matter of time before she drifted away. Not that he minded her tagging along, she was completely harmless to him. And he would be lying if he said he didn't care for her a little bit.

It was difficult to explain. Although he didn't feel anything for her most of the time, he still possessed an inexplicable need to keep her alive.

She kind of fascinated him more than anything really, being able to play even when violence was all around her. Maybe this driving force was just mere admiration? He would never know.

"Now that I have collected all of these logs we can finally light them. Rin, you should stand back for this, who knows what Lord Sesshomaru would do to me if you caught on fire!" Logs were stacked under a little arch of smaller sticks. It was a curious device, but Rin suppressed the urge to ask questions. Jaken got very annoyed when she asked them so often.

Jaken picked up his nintojo (forgot the command, soz;-;) and aims the old man's head at the pile of firewood. The flames quickly envelope it, and glowing sparks are cast out to flutter around them.

"Woah, it's so pretty Master Jaken!" it reflects in her brown eyes, creating large golden pools within them.

"Don't tell me you've never seen fire before!" Jaken exclaimed, surprised by how little the child knew of the elements.

"Well, of course I've seen it before, but not up close like this…" Rin's eyes were wide and full of wonder, and without thinking, she reached out to touch the mesmerizing flames.

"Hey! You can't touch it!" Jaken blocked her hands from the fire just in time, but his sleeve dipped into it. "Gah! Now look what you've made me do!" he waved his skinny arm up and down, only fanning the flames. As the fire spread up his sleeve, Jaken grew increasingly anxious and flailed about like a squawking crow.

"I'm so sorry Master Jaken! What do I do!" she hopped up from where she was sitting to rush to the toad-demon's aid.

"Get water from the river quickly Rin!" the demon continued shaking his arms around chaotically, and soon it had spread nearly to his shoulder. "Ohohohohoho!!!" he started screaming as he ran around the campsite, a breeding ground for flames.

*

 **A/N: Ah, a good place to stop.** **Anyway, the reason I stopped you here after this chapter is because I have some very important news for you buttholes (also there is no new chapter until tomorrow). There is no new chapter- wait a minute! Did you just spoil Bread News, Mark!? ŐAŐ YOU'RE DISGUSTING MARK! KEJDNDIEWOWJNSXI!!!!!!! UNFORGIVABLE!**

 **Okay I'm back, just reported a certain tech support guy.**

 **Now that my news is ruined, I need to come up with something new and exciting on the spot!**

 **I'll be going on hiatus(genius B)).**

 ***waits till you are all done dying of depression* #respectforthedead**

 **Just to get the creative juices flowing and I guess wait for someone to get fired maybe? Idk what I'll do yet.**

 **Also, I asked the heart about the whole clicking thing and…. _he's into ut_ (he a kinky mofo). No pain no gain apparently I [.U. _I**

 **-shoulderbread explodes and turns into poptart-**


	4. Where The Sh*t Hits The Fan

**A/N: I'm back from my one-day hiatus! Haha, I was impatient and couldn't wait any longer to update. And… I guess I'm a poptart now :3 I feel no difference.**

 **After being gone for so long, I think I have some explaining to do…** **The truth is that I have many fanfictions in the works at the moment, and they have really complicated plots... (stop lying shoulderbread) Fine, fine! Way to go blowing my own cover… *glares at myself***

 **The _honest_ truth is that I needed to sort these _uncomplicated_ stories out, happy? (It is impossible for me to feel any positive emotion. Refrain from talking to me.) (Ò0Ó" Rude!**

*

The pencil scratched at the paper, neat handwriting trailing after it. She hardly had any time to do her homework, her good study habits dissipating by the day. Luckily for her, some of her teachers were nice enough to give her better grades if she just filled out the sheet.

 _Atleast I don't have to worry about that history test coming up..._

Kagome stuck her tongue out in concentration, pausing at one of the more challenging problems. But the moment passed quickly, and the pencil struck paper again. She was thankful for such easy homework this time, she needed sleep after all.

 _Huh? What's that noise?_

Kagome turned toward the shuffling sound, only to see Po staring intently at her from across the room.

 _Somehow this feels familiar…!_

"Hm? How come he's staring at me like that?" she asked aloud, rising from her chair.

Kagome gingerly picked the little thing from the blankets by the scruff of his neck, he kicked around in mid-air, looking up at her as if being treated like a puppy was the greatest insult one could receive. "Haha, let's just put you up here for now..." she placed the snowball of a dog on her desk, the offended Po turning his butt to her and walking away, craning his head back every now and then to throw a glare her way.

 _Geez, what a baby..._

She returned to her studies, the bored puppy somersaulting and digging at random stains he sniffed out. Despite him being at play, she would still occasionally get that salty look again. The way this puppy acted made her angrier than she should have been, him and a certain half-demon were just too much alike.

Po started his routine, sniffing and chewing on eraser bits then scratching uselessly at the wooden desk surface. And that's when he would throw his infamous scowl.

Only this time, Kagome turned away from him, crossing her arms and refusing to even acknowledge his presence. "Hmf!" she grunted stubbornly.

Po just stood there, shocked and appalled. He couldn't believe this girl didn't even have the common decency to look at him. "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff ruff!" his barks sounded almost like squeaks, holding just enough substance to even be considered a dogs.

Kagome clamped her hands over her ears, "La! La! La! La! La!" she yelled over him.

Po looked even more offended, barking even louder than before to grab this impertinent girl's attention.

She bolted from her chair, but in all her foolishness her elbow knocked the shikon jewel shards onto her bedroom floor, the cork rolling under her desk. Screaming over the puppy and covering her ears, she raced for bed, abandoning poor Po.

This only egged him on further, his yowls became more and more insistent.

Finally fed up with him, she throws off her comforter and lets her legs fall over the edge of the bed, "I'll only let you down if you stop that glaring!"

Po gave her a dog's equivalent of a stink eye, looking stubborn as a mule.

She was about to retaliate, but only sighed. What was she doing anyway, fighting with a puppy?

Kagome picked him up from the counter, the puppy surprised by her sudden change of heart. She lowered him to the floor where she soon crouched down also. "Sorry..." she ruffled the hair on his head before curling back up in her own bed, taking awhile to get comfortable.

The dog stared up at the human girl with newly piqued interest, before finally turning away to explore the room.

*

The green servant scoped the misted alps beyond, intimidated by the gap between them. He looked back at the girl, who was still fast asleep on the beast of burden. He let a sigh of relief escape his beak, happy that Rin hadn't fallen. He couldn't even begin to fathom what Lord Sesshomaru would do if she got so much as a scrape.

He shivered, the morning air crisp and icy cold. His sleeveless arm was especially freezing, making Lord Sesshomaru's pelt all the more tempting.

"Hrng…" he murmered in his daydream.

The reigns he was holding onto suddenly tightened, landing him flat on his butt. Cold and angry, he turned back to see Ah-Un feasting on a patch of grass growing from a split in the rocks.

"Huh?! Get up you worthless creature! We mustn't stray any further from our Lord!" he was jumping up and down now, nearly spitting on the poor beast as he swung his limbs chaotically.

Ah-Un raised both heads, peering at him with large unblinking eyes before dipping down again to eat.

"Why you! Wait till Lord Sesshomaru sees you resting here!" he tugged at the reigns again, the great beast chuffing at him disobediently. Eventually blowing up some dust from the ground and smacking him in the face with it. "Ack!" he started coughing violently, the dirt on his face concealing his most prominent features.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" He stumbled forward, searching for Ah-Un with just his hands. "Just wait till I find you!" he threatened, the polycephalic creature watching with sudden interest.

"I won't spare you this time you wretch!" he waved the staff of two heads for emphasis.

Jaken, tired of guessing games, charged forward only to slam hard right into Ah-Un's belly. "Agh!!! My precious beak! You'll pay for this you insolent creature!!!" he felt up his nose, his nail falling into a chip on the side.

A blood-curdling scream pierced the thin mountain air, startling the small demon.

"Was that you Rin!?" he called out blindly, trying to clear the gunk out of his eyes. "Don't worry Rin! I will save you!!!" he yelled reassuringly towards the horrified girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the child called out at the top of her lungs, tears forming in her sleepy eyes.

In a blink Sesshomaru swooped down and rescued Rin from Ah-Un's back, turning around to see Jaken fumbling about frantically with a dark mask of filth covering his nose and mouth.

"Jaken." his voice was flat, but it always managed to carry an eeriness that shook the frog demon to the core.

"Yes MiLord!" he squeaked, scared for his life and already cowering.

"What is the meaning of this." he looked disaprovingly down at his servant, "We have no time to be playing in the dirt."

Rin peeked through her fingers, and quickly started laughing at Master Jaken's ridiculous appearance that had scared her so much before.

"Hm." Sesshomaru grunted, turning to the giggling child. He wondered what could have brought her so much joy.

He placed her gently on the ground so that she could walk safely along with Jaken and then floated ahead of them both. He needed some time by himself. Some time to sort things out.

Sesshomaru had felt something he couldn't quite place when he heard that scream. And never once had he been so plagued with questions.

*

 **A/N: I have blessed you with more fanfic. Now I am going to eat.** **-shoulderpoptart leaves into bathroom and is lost forever-**


	5. Who Let The Dog Out (sorry-,-)

**shoulderbread: Hey potato people! I just thought I'd clear something up now that I have the floor-(nobody even reads this) Shut up me! Nobody likes you! Wait… that doesn't sound right…**

 **Anyway, what was I saying…? Mustn't have mattered. (Told you.)**

*

The dog demon stretched, the roof creaking under his weight. He enjoyed a sturdy roof while he could, seeing as his friend's were so fond of those crappy houses with that crotchety hay. Made him smell like some sort of animal. Can you imagine?

He lay there, deep in thought as he rested from his meal. Happy to have found that fat fish caught between some river rocks, if it hadn't been so careless he would've gone hungry.

He couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl from before, she could easily be another one of Naraku's tricks. He would have to be more careful from now on.

And what the hell could she want with Kagome?

Inuyasha rolled over abruptly, wanting to be free from all those worrying thoughts.

 _Bah! Who cares if that bastard is up to something! I'll be waiting right here for him!_

With that, he closed his eyes, a grumble or two escaping before his thoughts were buried within his subconscious. Naraku behind his eyelids (nothing naughty! Stop defiling my fanfic guys!)

*

"Kagome!" Hojo ran up to the yawning girl, happy to have caught her at the schools entrance. It was difficult to spend time with her since she was always so busy.

"Oh, hi Hojo." she responded stodgily compared to the energetic boy now beside her. She couldn't possibly be herself right now when homework had taken her soul.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, concern shining in those kind eyes. "Oh no, is your Irritable Bowel Syndrome acting up again?" He went searching in his backpack for something.

"Uh! What, no why would I-!?"

"Oh!" Hojo blushed, "Deepest apologies Kagome! I shouldn't yell something so embarrassing for you!"

"But I really don-!" Kagome tried in a fruitless attempt to deny her Grandpa's nonsense, but the bell rang before she even got the chance, and Hojo was off before she could say I don't have explosive diarrhea.

"Haha, see you after class Kagome!" he waved goodbye and was soon lost in the throng of students rushing to get to class.

"Wait! Oh, what's the use? He already thinks I have a bunion, how much worse can it be if I also have a butt disease!"

Just then, she caught a female student hurrying towards her, holding a stack of books and other assorted school supplies under her arm. She seemed to be in distress.

"Ayumi? What are you doing here this late?" Kagome caught sight of a torn piece of cloth dangling from her left hand, seeming to be what remained of her backpack.

 _It must've ripped on something! Poor Ayumi!_

"Kagome! What are you still doing out here! The bell has rung, hasn't it?!" her friend started pushing her towards the school.

"Now that you mention it, _what_ am I still doing out here! If I fail this math test I'll be dead!" she picked up her pace, running ahead of Ayumi. She wasn't going to let all that studying go to waste!

"Math test? It's world history!" her friend pointed to the history book under her arm, looking confusedly at her friend.

"Uhhhh….." Kagome moaned in despair, "I can't take this anymore!"

"I'm home…" Kagome groaned, her backpack trudging across the floor as she shut the door. Luckily for her, Ayumi was kind enough to lend her her notes, in which she studied like the bible before class could start. When the teacher finally walked through the door, 20 minutes late from a traffic jam, it seemed that she had yet another stroke of good fortune.

There was a casual conversation going on in the kitchen-- which seemed to be a hotspot for the Higurashi family.

She was almost halfway down the hallway until she heard Grandpa Higurashi sneezing, "-Buyo has been acting strangely ever since this morning…" he eyed the room suspiciously as a bowl of soup was placed in front of him.

"You know cats," Mama Higurashi stopped to rub the purring Buyo's head. "they can get pretty moody sometimes." she went back to serve Sota, who had been diligently doing his homework at the kitchen table.

Kagome took the chance to sneak off to her room. In all honesty, she had been worrying about the puppy all day.

But such feelings were not put to rest, for at the top flight her door stood ajar.

*

 **shoulderbread: I didn't want to stop here, but I got anime to watch and… other important stuffs(sleep-.-)**

 **And we all knew that Inuyasha was a roof-man... ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **-explodes back into regular bread-**


	6. A Painted Song

**shoulderbread: Wow, I really hate how long I've drug out this boring part of the fanfic. Well, I guess I'll stop writing this rubbish and get to the part I really wanted to write!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, the heart guy has been seriously depressed lately. Do you not think he is attractive?**

 **Not cool guys. Not cool.**

*

The demon was halfway up the mountain when the witch's bitter scent broke away from him.

 _The hag must've leaped for the next one._

He hadn't expected the scatterbrained sorceress to sense him so early on, he had a habit of underestimating his enemies.

 _Oh well._

Gloaming had started not long ago, the stars studding the cloudy expanse growing more brilliant by the minute. Sesshomaru twisted backward towards his three companions, making sure all were accounted for as if he were a mother with her ducklings. They all followed closely behind him, chattering on about one of Rin's silly songs, nothing unusual.

He directed his attention to the weak human girl, who rubbed her eyes sleepily and struggled to stay with the two other demons. He sometimes forgot humans tired so easily.

Ah-Un, noticing her exhaustion, offered his strong tail to her. Rin grabbed hold, patting his scales in a silent thank you.

She won't last long.

"Jaken." he called his servant to attention, "Tie Ah-Un to the mountain and rest." He sauntered past, his intentions a mystery to all of them. Something that everyone was used to by now.

"Lord Sesshomaru… you care that much for me!" Jaken was absolutely delighted by this, his yellow eyes sparkling with devoted adulation. "You needn't worry! For I will follow you to the end of- Huh!? Where are you going MiLord!"

The last of his Lord's garment vanished behind the rock slab, entrusting Rin to the stammering demon and evading any questions that might be asked.

"There he goes again, leaving without a word and making me babysit!" Jaken grumbled, glancing over to see Rin sleeping like a panther on Ah-Un's back. He sighs away his useless complaints, and began dutifully wrapping the beast's reins around a nearby prominence. His measly height complicated things, but after a few minutes of pathetic hopping he finally went to Ah-Un for help.

"Sleep well Rin." he croaked thoughtfully before turning away and taking a seat next to the beast also. His small body falling between Ah-Un's folded arm and rising stomach.

He would never say it aloud, for fear of disappointing his Lord, but he was really starting to feel the droop in his eyelids, and was glad for a rest on this long journey.

Out of nowhere, a hollowed tweet sounded from the brush. Then another. And very soon there was a cacophony of perfectly tuned music riding the soft bursts of wind all around him.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Jaken cracks his heavy eyelids open, peering around in search of the enchanting sound. In no time at all, he felt sluggish, and began wobbling about as if in some kind of trance. "Lovely…" he slurred as dreariness threatened to overtake him.

A lullaby drifted toward them, bearing no direction and dancing only in their ears. Cricket chirps and the rustle of settling birds faded out until the music was all they could hear. It filled their ears with its lonely song, empty of lyrics and feeling of home.

The toad-demon could see the music behind his eyelids, could feel the story it was trying to illustrate. A heart-breaking tale of love and betrayal. It felt so real, like the events happened to him personally and he was just now remembering. It was like nothing he experienced before.

It did not take long for sleep to consume them, the song they had seen nothing but a dream now. And everything fell silent.

Something evil stirred in the darkness then, its piercing gaze hidden in the gloom. A chuckle rose from the bush, joined by the loud clatter of a chain dragging over uneven terrain. A warped shadow stretched over the mountains jagged wall, the chuckles never ceasing as a horribly wrinkled hand reached for the child's face.

"Ooh… So beautiful…" the monstrous being rasped like her lungs were filled with dry leaves. Her voice ringing with a disturbing awe to it.

As soon as she touched the child's cheek, a sickening wail curled up into the sky, the thing's recoiled hand steaming with a searing pain. The pruny flesh peeled away at the fingertips to expose the bright red underneath, some knobby bones peeking past the gaping wounds.

Another hand wound itself around her wrist, this one belonging to a younger woman. Her hopelessly defiled hand only grew back a couple layers of skin before the young hand was ripped away and an incoherent curse was spat at the wind.

With a terrible grunt, strange yellow dust was thrown onto the girl's eyelids, and soon the same procedure was dealt to all of them.

*

His robes blew gently, the wind cooler from the dawning night. She was growing more troublesome by the day, and his patience was wearing thin.

Sesshomaru never thought he would be on this mountain for long, the witch he was dealing with wasn't at all mighty, and her intelligence was very limited.

But witches could be very crafty.

The breeze changed direction, and soon the potent stench of the witch entered his nostrils. His head snapped behind him, back to where he had come from. Back to where he had left them.

Something struck him then, something that felt nearly paralyzing. He felt his heartbeat quicken, only slightly. Was it possible to feel this outside the heat of battle?

He had already wound three corners, his expression still calm and collected as the witch's stinging scent grew fainter.

He was running on auto-pilot, unable to think and only able to move. The emotions that ached in his chest had left in a matter of seconds, escaping him so he could return to the empty shell of a being he had grown so used to. Who he always was. Only this time, it didn't feel as comfortable as it did before. He felt… almost empty.

*

The dog demon opened his eyes groggily, drool leaking from his snoring mouth.

"Ugh…" he groaned, rising from the ground and scratching the itchy debris off his swollen face. "Huh?" tiny pieces of straw were caught under his sharp nails, and his whole body ached something mean. He looked at the ground under him, a giant crack scarring the earth.

 _Was I robbed or somethin'?_

Inuyasha glanced around suspiciously, and finally realized what had transpired.

"How'd I manage to fall off the roof?" he scratched his head, hair knotted from leaves and dirt.

A foot suddenly smashed into his sore face, pushing him down into the ground again.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing walking on people like that!?" he yelled after the offender.

"Huh? Inuyasha, ye' shouldn't lay on the ground, who knows what's been there…" Lady Kaede stood before him, carrying what seemed to be a container of food under her arm. She then turned away with little concern and pulled the curtain aside.

"Hey! Come back here you hag!" Inuyasha straightened, hunched forward like an elderly man with osteoporosis. Grunting in pain as he stomped forward.

Meanwhile, Kaede opened the hut to see a very shocking scene.

The female demon slayer, who went by the name of Sango, was strewn over Miroku on a small futon. Both snuggling close to one another.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have intruded..." the priestess stepped out of the hut and politely let the curtains fall.

A scream erupted from the hut, and a blushing Sango came rushing out to Lady Kaede, shoving the decrepit Inuyasha aside, "It's not what you think! I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Ack!" he hit the ground once more, "What the hell's goin' on here!?" the half-demon demanded angrily from below.

"We must purify this land…" Kaede murmured as she began tossing copious amounts of salt all around the property.

"Please, you have to understand Lady Kaede! It wasn't me, it was all that perverted monk!" Sango pulled at her arm, but the salt just kept on pouring.

"Ah! I can't get up! Someone help me! Kagome? Is that you over there!? I can hear you so don't pretend!" the half-demon writhed in the dirt, a dust cloud rising around him.

Miroku stepped out of the hut, a satisfied smile spread across his decadent face. He stretched, and let the morning sun light up his grin in an attempt to make him look holy. Whilst Shippo came strutting out of the cabin shaking his head in disapproval.

"Disgusting Monk…" he mumbled

"Good morning Sango!" he called out with that stupid happy-go-lucky smirk plastered on his face.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Haha… ow..." Miroku laughed painfully, the giant boomerang embedding itself in the side of his head.

"Hm hm." Shippo chuckles.

"Help…." Inuyasha manages.

"Oh, Inuyasha… You shouldn't lay on the ground, who knows what's been there." Miroku offered unhelpfully.

"Don't you think I know that! Now quick, help me up before Ship-"

"Hahahaha!" the fox-demon starts laughing hysterically as if on queue, holding his stomach and rolling all over the porch. "Haha, you look like a turtle!" tears start pouring from his eyes as he continues to poke fun at the disabled demon.

"Grr…" Inuyasha growls from his spot under them, wanting so badly to silence that little twerp. "Shut up! Or you'll be sorry, Shippo!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" he took no heed to his threats, and barreled over laughing.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was upon him, punches raining down on the defenseless carrot head. "How do you like that, eh Shippo?" it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh as Shippo cried out.

"Ahhh! Kagome!" Shippo struggles in his arms, trying to free himself. "Get off me Inuyasha!"

"She's not here to save you this time!" he starts giving him a noogie, Shippo's hair becoming even rattier than his own.

*

They all sat in circle within the hut, a chaotic silence somehow permeating the air between them. Shippo glowered at Inuyasha, and Sango refused to make eye-contact with the perverse monk seated across from her.

"Now," Kaede spoke boldly, "I have come here with an important message for ye' all." she picked up the tea kettle then and poured a small cup for herself.

They all listened carefully while Inuyasha tried to get comfortable on the futon behind them. It was rather awkward with all that rustling going on.

Lady Kaede took a long sip of her tea, taking her own sweet time to put it down again.

"Get on with it won't you!" Inuyasha roared from behind them.

"I take it Kagome isn't here?" the priestess asked calmly.

Everyone nodded, looking back to make sure Inuyasha didn't hear anything.

"Mmhm. I see…" she takes another long sip of tea.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about over there!"

Shippo only snickers.

"Yeah, just wait till my back heals, ya' chucklehead." Inuyasha shot back at the annoying fox-demon.

The red-head hides quickly behind Kirara, gulping.

Lady Kaede ignores Inuyasha entirely and continues with their conversation from before, "There is a horrible spectre terrorizing villages all around this area. They say she makes off with the prettiest woman from each one she plunders, and then murdering them all. Rumor has it that she has a female slave bound by a chain. This slave is said to be so beautiful that if you look into her eyes you will be blinded."

"We will offer our assistance to you Lady Kaede! Whatever it takes to avenge these poor people!" Miroku grabs hold of Kaede's hand.

"Miroku…" Sango grabs him by the ear.

"Haha...! It was only a joke my dearest Sango…!" he laughs nervously, as Sango's grip tightens.

"Yeah, right." all his friends roll their eyes.

"Ye' mustn't worry about doing anything like that. I have obviously come at an inappropriate time…" she stands up and heads for the doorway.

"Maybe we could investigate a bit…?" she asks her teammates once the elderly Priestess left.

"I have no problem with it." Miroku volunteers.

"Great! Inuyasha?" they all glance over at the half-demon, who was lounging on the futon eating cold dumplings.

"Pfah! Do I look like I'm in any condition to fight right now?" he stabs another dumpling and pops it into his mouth. Looks like they struck a nerve.

"Haha, okay Inuyasha. Tell us if you need anything!" they rushed out of the hut before they could anger him anymore.

"Actually… some more dumplings would be nice…" He turned to where his friends were supposed to be. "Hey! Come back here you traitors!"

 _Oh dear God Kagome! Please return soon, we can't take this much longer!_

*

 **shoulderbread: Woah that's long! (that's what she said)**

 **I just thought I'd remind you to stop playing with my heart and subscribe to my fanfic. (You too sister! I know you haven't yet!)**

 **Also, thank you so much for reviewing! They make me feel so sexy~~;-;**

 **-explodes for views-**


	7. The Walk of The Blind

**shoulderbread: Ah, it is glorious to be back potatoes of the internet. Have some fanfic.**

*

Kagome threw herself onto her bed, letting the smell of clean laundry envelope her. It felt good to be home after so long, a proper bath somewhat a rarity when journeying in feudal Japan. She unraveled her towel wrap, and Po jumped up to roll in it, his little paws flailing chaotically as he demanded attention.

 _I'm so relieved! Just imagine what would happen if he had left my room._

She let out a sigh as she scratched behind his pointed ears. For a puppy he was quite lazy, maybe dogs get jet lag too?

Kagome looked out the window, and the jealous Po writhed beneath her limp hand, revealing more of his soft underbelly.

"Huh?" A sudden rush of magical energy washed over her, filling all her senses. Such a powerful aura could only be one thing.

She sat up, eyes darting back and forth as Po looked on confusedly.

 _Nothing should be able to get me here… Although, it has happened before._

Having no desire to take any risks, she undid the latch and pulled open her bedroom window. The clear air flooded into the room, and Kagome searched the courtyard for a demonic aura or black shards.

 _There doesn't seem to be anything unusual…_

"Hm." she scanned the property once more before finally ducking back inside. Deciding it was just mere superstition.

As she made her way back towards her bed, her eyes caught the uncorked bottle buried in the rug.

Kagome nearly did a backflip, startling Po, "How long has that been there!" she swiped it from the rug, and began looking frantically for the cap. The puppy cocking his head from across the room.

"Kagome, time for dinner!" Mama Higurashi called from downstairs, the subtle clanking of plates following after.

"I'll be right down!" she informed as she straightened from the floor, dusting off her pajama pants. "Oh well…" she mumbles as she places the bottle back on her desk.

She left her room, peeking back through at the last second, "Stay in here Po, I'll be right back!" she waved goodbye and shut out the puppy from the rest of the house.

Po grumbled at the closed door, complaining about something or another as he curled up in a little ball of hate.

*

He didn't have to check their pulse, for their chests all rose peacefully. He knew the witch had been there, her fading scent was evidence enough.

The air was laced with sticky sweetness, the smell somewhat dizzying even for himself. Cloudy specks of clustered dust floated around like glowing embers around him, yellow as a canary and small enough to be fireflies. He pulled the back of his sleeve over his nose and mouth, careful not to inhale them.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to the slumbering Rin, and ran his finger through her speckled eyelashes. The same shade of yellow caked his fingertips, the powdery substance soft to the touch. But he noticed early on that it was hardening and flicked it away before it could cement onto his hand.

He glanced at the other two, the strong smell of lavender swirling around them also.

He rose from the bodies then, if he stayed much longer he too would fall for the witch's trickery. He refused to be her fool.

Sesshomaru's feet leaped off from the mountain, his fur trailing behind him as he followed her wicked stink.

*

Dust billowed around the maiden's barefeet like smoke from a conquered village, the path ahead growing ever rough. She wiped her brow with the red sleeve of her kimono, careful not to brush aside the bandaging that protected her clouded eyes. The scrapes on her forehead stung from the grime she rubbed into it, the pain just vague enough to be bearable, easy to ignore considering the state her back was in.

She stumbled forward, thankful for her guiding stick she hung from then. She patted it appreciatively, still breathing hard under the blaze of forenoon and happy that she wasn't eating dirt. A gash on her knee wept nastily onto the roadside, filling her nose with the overpowering smell of metal.

If she carried on like this, her fate was sealed. A greedy demon or human would come along, and this time she would not be able to defend herself.

Her keen ears detected the bustle of civilization ahead, and summoning her last ounce of strength, she staggered weakly to her full height and dragged her injured body toward the sound.

 _A village. There is hope yet._

*

 **shoulderbread: Duck you all, I'm going to slep.**

 **-ignores yanderes stealing panties and passes out in puddle of coffee-**


	8. I'm Not Proud of This Chapter

**shoulderbread: Hiya Sir Butthole (mind if I just call you Butthole?), and welcome to my therapeutic fanfiction. Feel free to do some yoga and steal the complimentary snacks that I have provided unwillingly.**

 **Have fun eating my dinner a-hole.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter might be confusing to some people, even more than it usually is. My editing process is super sh*t so I usually go back and revise some chapters before I start writing the next. So, if you go back and read through them, you'll notice some changes.**

 **Long story short, I was so dead the night that I uploaded chapter 7, and turns out I forgot to write in a main plot-point entirely. So, to those who are p*ssed at me, please remember that you cannot do anything to me beyond your screen. Oh, and I'm also sorry.**

 **So go read chapter 7 again so that this one isn't a complete nightmare.**

*

The log split, and the young man's attendant placed another in front of him. He swung again, the cracked wood flying away with little splintering.

"Woah Yuuto! You've become so skilled!" the elderly man praised, checking his hand for any pricklies.

"Haha, hardly." he leaned on his axe handle, looking dreamily up at the sky. Like he just knew there was something else out there waiting for him.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" the old man chided. "You're insulting me when you think about it." he set out the next target.

"I guess you're right. You are the one who taught me after all grandpa." Yuuto threw down his axe again, applying his weight deftly to the tool so that he didn't mar the tree stump also. With his grandfather being no spring chicken, he took this responsibility upon himself. There was no doubt he had gotten good at it, after all, one could only get better with practice.

"You know… you remind me of myself when I was young…" the old man reminisced as he sorted the firewood, taking in consideration knots and grain before positioning it onto the block.

"Oh?" he put down his axe to listen more respectfully, ignoring the wood his grandfather was piling on.

"Yes… I was a real ladies man back then, you know? Ha, with that face you got there I'm surprised you don't have a wife and mistress yet!" the grey man chuckled and grabbed another log from the stack.

"M-mistress!?" his grandson was thoroughly embarrassed, and quickly checked to see if anyone had heard. The main reason he didn't have anyone was actually more to do with his grandfather's reputation. The grizzled man somehow always managed to make him look the same.

Before the uncomfortable conversation could carry on any longer, a woman collapsed at the gates. A wavering groan escaping her as her walking stick rolled away.

"Hm?" the elderly man shifted toward the thump, the source of it an exhausted woman, strewn across the ground like a fresh corpse.

"Ah! Miss!" Yuuto was at her side in an instant, lifting the woman heroically from the dirt.

 _Ag_ _h! Why is this tiny woman so heavy!_

After the strain of the woman became too much he shifted her burden to his shoulder. Yuuto bent over, taking a moment to regain his strength.

Some of the villagers, hearing the commotion, gathered around the spectacle. Looking on with questions in their eyes.

Ignoring the noisy villagers, he took his hand away from the strange woman. His gaze caught the striking red coating of his skin, unsure of what to do next as the alarming color swam in his vision.

 _Blood?_

"B-blood! I need a medic!" he snapped out of it quickly, and dodged past the circle of whispering people. Snippets of gossip plagueing his ears. He skrewed his eyes shut, hoping to block out their conversations.

"Yuuto!" his grandfather lifted himself from the ground, his bones creaking. "The infirmary! It's over there Yuuto!" He pointed towards the middle of the small village, the hype seeming to reach even him as he jumped up and down.

He nodded and hurried toward the healer's hut. This woman's life depended on him, and he wasn't intending to let her down.

*

Her musk was more apparent now, the ghastly smell of rot and unclean earth assailing his nostrils. It burned badly, more so than he expected as he followed it faithfully.

Sesshomaru stepped back onto solid ground, gravity slowly readjusting to him. The dog demon circled around the mountain, until her putrid odor stopped at a large rock slab.

He reached his hand out to it, a ripple shuddering through as it devoured his fingers.

"Hm. Just as I thought." He blinked before taking one last look at his surroundings. The mountain, like all the others, was completely unpopulated. Only bugs and such kept it company.

Sesshomaru grunted, and then slipped inside without hesitating, leaving no evidence of himself behind.

*

"Bye everyone!" Kagome waved at Sota and her mother "Take good care of Po, Sota!" she turned on her heel, running toward the shrine that started it all. Even though she loved coming home, she greatly looked forward to returning.

"I will!" the little boy promised from the front porch, little Po squirming in his grasp.

"Ah! Woah, stop moving around so much or I'll drop you!" Sota warned as he pulled the dog back into his chest, where he was safe from escape.

This only seemed to upset him more, and those tiny barks of his sounded from his wrinkled muzzle, calling after the shrinking Kagome.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Mama Higurashi observed, hand at her chin.

"I don't know! He's gone crazy all of a sudden!" He tried to reel the puppy back in but this only made Po resist him more. His yips getting louder and more insistent.

"Here, let me take him inside." his mother offered her hands helpfully.

Sota adjusted the puppy, his grip lighter than before. Po took his only chance, and jumped away from them both. Leaving the yelling kid in a dust cloud.

He glided into the strange house he saw Kagome enter, and jumped into the well after her.

*

 **shoulderbread: sorry for such a toilet chapter-n- I'm so sleepy... I might make my sister edit it later because I am too lazy.** **Please follow the story to give me life… Before- Before it is too late….**

 **-starts fading like Bing Bong-**


	9. The Other Side

**shoulderbread: Eyyy~~ Welcome back to bread town, where all your fanfiction needs are sartisfied (this was actually misspelled, but it just sounds too amazing).**

 **Also, you guys don't have to worry about me anymore! Thanks to yesterday's sh*t chapter I went to sleep at a normal time and am now scary awake!**

 **And I will not he fixing said sh*t chapter…**

*

"Po!? What are you doing here!?" the dog's tail froze mid-wag, then, the moment passing, curled in tightly like a chameleons. She couldn't explain it, but the gesture somehow felt cold and quite petty. She looked back down to see him squinting vehemently at her past his eyebrows, his jaw set. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that…!" Kagome tries to explain, shaking her head in denial as her voice echoed loudly around her.

Po cast his glare at the dirt and wheeled away from her, letting her get to know his backside.

"Huh?! What a cheeky-- Hmf!" finally having enough of it all, Kagome grabs the rude puppy by the nape of his fluffy neck. But before she could even begin her lecture, a jewel shard's presence suddenly overwhelmed her. "What?" All this time she thought she was only sensing her own, but when she looked down at Po's stomach, everything began piecing together. She could see it clearly now.

The dog kicked at the air between them, fussing at her to put him down.

She sighs as she slips off her backpack, "I guess I have to deal with you now…" she drops Po on top of her homework, zipping up the bag partially as he tumbled over her stuff.

Kagome emerged from the well, surprised that Inuyasha wasn't waiting there for her.

 _Has… something happened to him?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Po fuming within her backpack, his little paws stomping on her textbook. She rolled her eyes, already tired of his shenanigans.

*

The witch's lair stank of her, and Sesshomaru could hardly bring himself to move in deeper. But the thought of them pressed him forward.

The cave walls were black and mossy, looking damp under the scattered torch light. His tenseiga pulsed then, and his golden eyes locked on it.

 _What has disturbed you…_

"Hm." He disregarded it, deciding it was only a matter of time before he knew.

The caves wind started whispering to him, but that was all it was; wind. And he carried on as if he couldn't hear it at all.

Her smell mingled with mortals, the air too stale to unearth anything more about the place. He stole a glance at the floor, soot spread out over it like a throw rug. Many footprints littered the floor, some barefoot and some appearing to have been dragged through.

Who ever they may be, they didn't seem to intent on coming along.

*

 **shoulderbread: Hello Sir Butthole… I am sad to say that I will be going on hiatus… I just feel like my writing is looking raw, and I really think I need some time to get my mojo back.**

 **I know that basically no one reads this, but it doesn't really matter as long as someone is enjoying it! So, I hope you are very disappointed, and I will be back with better content for you!**

 **-try not to cry… *dies*-**


End file.
